Season 2
On June 29, 2011, Nickelodeon confirmed season two. It is confirmed that they will start filming in Liverpool, England on July 21, 2011. The new season premiered in January 2012. It is confirmed that there will be 90 episodes. A teaser trailer was released on August 17, 2011. You can also check out the Season 2/Teaser Screencaps for a gallery of images from the trailer. Episodes # House of Hello / House of Dolls # House of Spirits / House of Blackmail # House of Rivals / House of Faces # House of Myths / House of Nightmares # House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak # House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye # House of Protection / House of Letters # House of Who? / House of Frauds # House of Chance / House of Divides # House of Crushes / House of Vertigo # House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu # House of Hoods / House of Deceit # House of Sibuna / House of Payback # House of Pendulums / House of Impasse # House of Help / House of Phobias # House of Isis / House of Curfews # House of Dead-Ends / House of Webs # House of Fronts / House of Keepers # House of Hacks / House of Stings # House of Double-Cross / House of Wires # House of Envy / House of Names # House of Evidence / House of Genius # House of Accusation / House of Hasty # House of Sorry / House of Hex # House of Silence / House of Warnings # House of Status / House of Laments # House of Heists / House of Alibis # House of Oblivion / House of Snoops # House of Reflections / House of Stooges # House of Zodiacs / House of Reckoning # House of Trades / House of Magic # House of Tricks / House of Whispers # House of Duplicity / House of Haunting # House of Collections / House of Speculation # House of Sabotage / House of Nine Lives # House of Forgeries / House of Hijack # House of Freeze / House of Timeout # House of Reflectors / House of Illusions # House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls # House of Phantoms / House of Surrender # House of Strategy / House of Memory # House of Pretenders / House of Trouble # House of Traps / House of Stakes # House of Missions / House of Captives(Season Finale) Season 2 Rumors #According to rumors, Nina and Fabian will break up, but gets back together. (The numbered things on this page was found on Wikipedia as meant to be rumored). TRUE #Eddie will be joining House of Anubis in the episode House of Who? / House of Frauds. TRUE #Nina's Gran visits the Anubis house (Confirmed in House of Hello / House of Dolls). TRUE #Jerome's father is missing and Poppy Clarke and her brother Jerome Clarke hire a investigator. TRUE #Senkhara is a ghost that will cause Trudy to go on leave due to her haunting the house. FALSE #Fabian's godfather's name is Jasper. TRUE #Jerome will be in debt with someone. TRUE #The Collector is Rufus Zeno and/or the Masked Man. TRUE Cast Tweets The Anubis cast also gave us hints about a series/season 2 of House of Anubis. Here are some tweets.. Eugene Simon tweeted.. "I would like to officially announce and confirm the filming of a series 2 of House of Anubis." Although, later he tweeted that he would like to take back what he said before about HOA season 2 and that House of Anubis season 2 has not been confirmed leaving people confused. However he may have been told not to say anything. It's a bit confusing because Ana Mulvoy Ten has tweeted a number of times that House of Anubis season 2 has been confirmed. Alex Sawyer also tweeted... "Meh, if everyone else is doing it then woop dee doo, there's a season 2. House of Anubis. Woo." "FINALLY SEASON 2 IS CONFIRMED. YOU MAY JUMP AROUND AND SCREAM WITH JOY! http://insidetv.ew.com/2011/06/29/house-of-anubis-nickelodeon/" - June 29 "We start filming July 21st and they air in 2012. Trust me, we'll make it worth the wait." NickelodeonTV also tweeted "BREAKING NEWS: Production for season 2 of House of Anubis will begin July 21st in Liverpool, England! http://on.nick.com/pmP" Someone asked Brad Kavanagh if there making a series 2 of the show, Brad responded saying "MWAHAHAHA, tis a secret :)! Ana Mulvoy Ten also tweeted a couple of times that season 2 "is looking good!" Tasie also had to choose between leaving her band The Woo Woo's and filming a second season of House of Anubis. She tweeted that it was a hard choice, but she went with filming House of Anubis season 2. Later she tweeted that she found time to do both and is super happy. Klariza Clayton even tweeted that she hates early mornings. Not long after that, she tweeted "Back on set!" Due to the fact that she is not in any other upcoming movies or shows, she must be talking about House of Anubis. ''Leaving the best for last, Nathalia Ramos tweeted as well, "Back on set with the Anubis girls!" With a picture showing the actresses of ''Amber, Nina, Mara, and Patrica. ''She posted that about 2 months ago, after they finished filming season 1. ''None of these tweets and hints were made up. They were 100% found on the real House of Anubis actors' and actresses' Twitter pages. See this list of House of Anubis star's twitter here. Or see all the House of Anubis cast tweets here. '' '' Category:Season 2 Category:Images Category:Images of Alfie Lewis Category:Images of Patricia Williamson Category:Images of Fabian Rutter Category:Images of Nina Martin Category:Images of Amber Millington Category:Images of Mick Campbell Category:Images of Mara Jaffray Category:Videos Category:Images of Joy Mercer Category:Images of Jerome Clarke